1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an interface card connector, and especially to a structure that is provided on an end of a slotted seat thereof with a locking means for direct insertion of the interface card in the slotted seat, and after the locking means is moved, one side of the interface card can be moved upwardly, this can assure the interface card to be firmly positioned in the slotted seat, and can be removed easily; the interface card connector is suitable for use as one for connecting an electrically connecting interface card with a printed circuit board of a mainframe of a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally there are several slotted seats provided in a mainframe of a computer presently for inserting connection of interface cards by a user, hence amount of external equipments can be increased, and new functions can be added. As shown in FIG. 11, a conventional interface card “a” is directly inserted in an insertion slot “c” of a slotted seat “b”, so that a printed circuit board “d” beneath the slotted seat “b” can be electrically connected. By the fact that the gap between every of neighboring contact pins “e” of the interface card “a” is very small, when the interface card “a” is contacted with contact pieces “f” in the insertion slot “c”, only very little error because of deviation is probable. However, inevitably there are vibrations of different amplitudes during using of the computer or during the process of moving and assembling, such vibrations often make the interface card “a” unable to normally operate because of loosening or deviation for those having the interface card “a” and the slotted seat “b” with smaller tolerances.
When the above stated interface card “a” and slotted seat “b” are connected with each other, once they form a firm connection, the interface card “a” will be quite hard to be drawn out for changing; and often the mainframe of the computer is full of various components, if the interface card “a” is unduly extracted by a force, an operator or the components of the computer are subjected to damaging.
In view of these, the inventor provides the present invention based on his professional experience of years and after hard study and continue improvement to solve the above stated defects in order to make an interface card able to be firmly positioned and easily removed.